1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of images, image displays, and especially thematic assemblies of image displays. The present invention particularly relates to an assembly that enables display of images (such as prints or photographs) and the ready exchange of images on the display.
2. Background of the Art
Collages, montages and displays of multiple images or photographs are well known in the art. Picture books allow for the display of multiple images on the same or opposing pages, and collages of multiple images lain on a single surface are common methods of displaying images.
It is also well known to provide commercial materials such as greeting cards to the consumer by placing them in stands with individual pockets from which the greeting cards may be removed by the consumer. Ordinarily, there are multiple card pockets, multiple cards in the pockets, and multiple pockets on individual arms on a central base. The arms may individually or collectively revolve about the central base. The cards are ordinarily stable in five directions (down, forward, backward, left and right) and must be freely moveable in the vertical direction to allow the consumer to remove and replace the cards for inspection or purchase.
The display of multiple images, particularly multiple images having a related theme has been relatively fixed in its technical development, with displays limited to two-dimensional displays, such as multiple images on a surface. Some frames have two images (back-to-back) with images displayed on opposite surfaces of a frame. Little more has been done in providing structures that provide novel systems for the display of multiple images, particularly multiple images with a related theme, and provide a structure in which the images may be readily replaced.